moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Riot Trooper
United States |baseunit = |role = Crowd control |eliteability = |useguns = * Riot gun * Flash grenades |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 320 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Plate |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1000 |time = 0:40 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = * Mercury Uplink * Tech Center |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = 8 (both weapons), minimum 3 (flash grenades) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Amphibious * Flash grenade reduces infantry firepower by 10% * Flash grenades can clear garrisoned structures |structure = |notes = * Fire both weapons in order at a single target * Cannot be attacked by Dogs and Spooks * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |margin = }} The Riot Trooper is an American infantry specializing in urban combat. Their riotguns and flashbangs can make short work of enemy infantry both in the open and garrisoned in structures. Despite of their flak jackets that makes them durable, Riot Troopers are surprisingly amphibious, allowing them to catch enemies off-guard. Description It is a widely known fact that the United States joined late during the Second Great War. American soldiers which were sent to Europe, armed with only basic training and little to no knowledge on how to fight in the European theatre, had to face the Soviets in harsh and brutal urban warfare. While the Soviets adapted to using spades, grenades and short but quick-firing submachine guns, the Americans were suffering heavy casualties against battle-hardened Soviet troops until they deployed heavier equipment. In time, the United States' forces decided to arm their troops fighting in urban areas with more frag grenades and shotguns, orienting towards urban combat. Years before the Soviet invasion of the United States, specially trained soldiers with heavy flak jackets, riot shields, riot guns and flash grenades designed to flush out hostiles from buildings and the streets, were prepared to fight in the most harsh urban environments and take the fight to the Soviets. Overview A vital asset for any US forces, Riot Troopers are great versus massed infantry, tearing them apart with their riot guns and debilitating them with well-thrown flash grenades. They are also capable of clearing out enemy garrisons with flash grenades, allowing a US commander to garrison it with his own troops. While a great unit to deal with large masses of infantry, Riot Troopers are useless against tanks and buildings, especially when in small numbers. Assessment Pros * Can decimate large groups of infantry. * Surprisingly amphibious. * Can clear garrisoned structures from a safe range. * Flash grenades deal debuff and heavy damage to infantry in a target area. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. * Good armor. Cons * Ineffective against structures and armored vehicles. * Vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons. * Flash grenades have a minimum attack range. * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons. * Cannot attack aircraft. * Expensive ($1000). * Only available late in the game, after building a Mercury Uplink and Tech Center. * While inside IFV-type units, its grenades seem to often do not clear garrisoned troops from buildings. Quotes The Riot Trooper is voiced by Jake "The Voice" Parr. When selected * We're here to fight back! * What's the situation? * Riot Trooper on standby! * Shields up! * Crowd control! * Riot gear ready! When ordered to move * Securing the sector! * We won't let our guard down! * Eyes open! * Careful now! * Smooth and by the numbers. When ordered to attack * Clear 'em out! * Suppressing fire! * Watch the lights! * Going hard! * He's out! * Time to work for a living. * Just gimme a second. See also * Sniper * Suppressor Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:United States